One Magical Night
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: Rated for sexual content, if you don’t like it, don’t read. TJSpinelli. This is a One-shot. Read and Review!


This was VERY hard to write, my friend asked me to write it for her and she emailed me the plot. I've been told I should put it on this website, so that's what I'm doing.  
  
I don't own the plot (as I've said) And I obviously don't own Recess.  
  
Read at your own risk.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli sat alone at home miserably. She was alone as usual –her mum and dad awere out on 'business' as they call it 'its SO obvious their hiding something from me –at 17 you'd think I could be trusted!' She thought bitterly.  
  
That was the least of her troubles, she was completely head over heals for TJ, the friendship has become more complicated and furthermore she didn't think he liked her the way she liked him.  
  
'Mind you who could blame him, he's the hottest guy is school and has nearly every girl drooling over him' thought Spinelli letting out a miserable. She sigh sat on the sofa alone in her pyjamas –some pale blue fleece bottoms and a T-Shirt she'd recently borrowed of TJ and not yet given back, she was about to turn on the TV when the phone began to ring.  
  
"Hey Spin its me whats up?" said TJ in his usual cheery attitude  
  
"Not much –Mum and dad have ran out on business again –idiots." Said Spinelli, the anger showing in her voice.  
  
"want some company? I've got e few new DVD's. 28 days later, American Pie: The wedding or your favourite –Liar Liar"  
  
"well if you really wanna come over than bring 'em all –its up to you what we watch" Spinelli smiled as she said this, glad to have so company –especially if that company is TJ!  
  
"I'll be right their"  
  
Spinelli hung up the phone and jumped up. She quickly picked up all her food containers and dirty clothes, she'd just put them away when the doorbell rang, she hurried down the stairs to answer it although she couldn't help she'd forgotten something.  
  
"Hi Teej" she said smiling  
  
"Hey Spin –so that's where my football t-shirt went!" Spinelli mentally kicked herself as he walked in-that's what she'd forgotten "aw don't worry –I was needing a new one anyways and this one looks good on you" he added smiling. 'Dam their go my legs again –and why do I have to blush now? Right in front of him' thought Spinelli uncomfortably  
  
"erm Thanks –sooooooo what should we watch first?" she asked sitting next to TJ on the sofa.  
  
"28 days later?" he asked  
  
"sure" said Spinelli putting the DVD into the player.  
  
TJ and Spinelli had both been watching '28 days later' for around an hour. Both TJ and Spinelli stole glances at each other throughout this time.  
  
"I cant believe they say this is scary! How can a blackbird be scary?!" said Spinelli watching as a blackbird attacked a man  
  
"your pretty much fearless Spin –it wouldn't scare you"  
  
Spinelli smiled 'yea fearless –thats why I'm to scared to tell you how I feel!' meanwhile TJ was thinking along the same lines 'I wish I were fearless –I could tell you how I felt –dam I hate being a wimp'  
  
"Well lets just say this is very entertaining" said Spinelli resting against TJ –his breathing relaxing her greatly.  
  
Spinelli watched TJ who was very engrossed in the action of the movie –his clear blue eyes focused on the screen. She slowly moved her hand and brushed a little hair from his eyes causing him to look at her.  
  
"you, uh, hair in your eyes" she muttered blushing and turning away –pretending to be very interested by the opposite wall. TJ watched her as she tried to hide 'she's so cute' he thought smiling at her.  
  
28 days later had just ended and now the room was in near darkness (except for the small lamp lighting the room)  
  
"so what'd you wanna watch next?" asked TJ  
  
"whatever –I cant be bothered to move" she said in a lazy voice  
  
"Spin?"  
  
"hmm" she muttered looking at TJ  
  
"I –er" he started ready to tell her his feeling but losing himself in her eyes "you have the most amazing eyes"  
  
Spinelli smiled and turned away slightly, blushing for what felt the millionth time that night. TJ put his hand softly under her chin and gently turned her face towards him. Spinelli smiled still blushing –but this time not looking away just staring intensely into his eyes.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you?" whispered TJ nervously not breaking their eye contact.  
  
"This" whispered Spinelli closing the small gap and kissing TJ softly –shivers instantly spreading throughout her body.  
  
TJ a little taken aback, kissed her in return, he then slowly depend the kiss. Spinelli let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, she then reluctantly broke the kiss knowing she needed to breathe. She reseed her forehead softly on his, her eyes closed, when she had once regained breath she kissed him again –hoping this wasn't yet another dream. She slowly laid back pulling TJ with her.  
  
She ran her had down his chest gently. TJ who couldn't believe his luck, he caressed her lower-back. Spinelli ran her hands under TJ's shirt feeling his well toned six-pack, she then slowly removed his shirt. TJ was halfway though removing her top when he stopped.  
  
"Spin, I love you –I cant use you like this" he whispered the reluctance showing strongly in his voice.  
  
"But TJ, I love you" whispered Spinelli hurt tears filling her eyes  
  
"That's why I cant take advantage of you" said TJ sitting up looking at her apologetically.  
  
"Teej" said Spinelli sitting up, putting her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes lovingly "you wont be taking advantage of me, I love you, this is something I want, something I've dreamt about for a while now, I've loved your for 9 years Teej, that's almost half of my life! Remember out 4th grade parents evening? my mum relived my crush on you –it killed me that you didn't return the feeling at the time"  
  
"pity I didn't realise until the experiment huh?" said TJ. This made Spinelli smile.  
  
"See, that wouldn't be taking advantage –we've secretly loved each other for years" she smiled again, and although she didn't say it TJ knew she'd do anything in her power to make him happy –he'd do the same.  
  
It wasn't long before TJ was once again lying on Spinelli kissing passionately. They broke their kiss for breath, TJ ran his figures gently over her cheeks marvelling over the softness of her skin. Spinelli started playing with TJ's hair gently, they both stared at each other lovingly.  
  
"Your amazing Spin" whispered TJ. Spinelli just smiled, not knowing what to say –not used to such beautiful compliments.  
  
"I love you so much" she whispered. They once again kissed both marvelled in the passion romance and intenseness neither knew the other held. TJ slowly took off Spinelli's t-shirt looking at her –like a little3 year old looked at a giant chocolate bar.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked TJ, us much as he wanted it he didn't want to force Spinelli into anything  
  
"never been more sure of anything" she whispered running her hands down to his jeans.  
  
Spinelli had soon removed his Jeans and began kissing him again, both held a silent agreement that they'd let their passion run its course rather than just go straight into it. As they kissed Spinelli kicked off her Pyjama bottoms, the anticipation swelling inside her heart. TJ smiled slightly, he never really saw Spinelli as the forward type –not that he was in anyway complaining!  
  
TJ smiled slightly of the thought of the reaction Bob and Flo would give to find their 'Pookie' and her life long best friend in just their underwear laying on the sofa -both extremely busy.  
  
It wasn't long before TJ and Spinelli had keenly removed each others undergarments, both now as venerable as the other.  
  
"Are you-" started TJ nervously  
  
Spinelli silenced him by putting her figure on his hips and nodding, she was touched by his powerful caring nature.  
  
With a quick moment TJ was inside Spinelli. A slight look of pain came upon Spinelli's face, but she silenced him from talking, no words could describe the moment she'd dreamed of so many times, even if it did cause a short bout of pain. It wasn't long before they'd both relaxed, enjoying the experience of each other.  
  
They continued to share their first experience until the first signs of dawn began to show. After a slight silent agreement to stop they held each other gently, both tired, perspiration soaked and breathing heavily.  
  
"I love you" whispered TJ  
  
"I love you too" Spinelli whispered back.  
  
It wasn't long before sleep fell upon the newfound couple, they slept silently as their minds played sweet dreams of each other.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't nasty or raunchy, I was aiming to make it sweet.  
  
If you liked this please review. If you didn't PLEASE don't, I have warned you, and as my GOLDEN RULE goes 'If you cant say anything nice, DON'T say anything at all' 


End file.
